Mindfull
made for Willowlight’s random prompt contest, and here where my prompts: 10. Make a character who devotes their existence unconditionally to one thing. and 22. Make a character with an unusual view of the world. Appearance Mindfull is a deep shade of violet though you can tell she's deep purple not black.She has slightly lighter scales on her underbelly and her wings are darker. On her underbelly, she has light violet spirals, starting on the bottom of her tail and going up to mini spirals, all connected on her underbelly till they end on her neck. She is small for her age and dragons tend to think she's younger than she really is. She always has a thin sliver bracelet on her arm that shines beautifully against her deep scales. She has the shining teardrop scales near her eyes, that tend to be a tiny bit more pointy then one's she's seen. Personality Mindfull is a chill dragonet, but she tends to take up the personality of someone new every day. She also tends to see the best in each person so she is very optimistic about people. She has a tendency to be snappy when her headaches are extremely bad or she just left a person who got mad at her. She is getting better at getting back to herself after getting out of another dragons mind, so they tend to stay less and less. In a rare case she doesn't have her bracelet, (it fell off, she lost it, it gets taken) Mindfull becomes a lot more open to fun and tends to be sliightly more sarcastic. She feels more able to do what she wants instead of what others want or what they do. Background Mindfull has an interesting past. She was born under one full moon, so she has the ability to read minds. When she was about two, she got the gift of a thin silver bracelet. Little did she know then, but this gave her her viewing ability. When she first discovered it she had such a bad headache it was crazy. She finally learned how to handle it and is still learning. When she woke up to her bracelet missing, Mindfull was so worried, even more so when she got the news she wouldn't have it back for a while. She slowly became friends with Frost, almost forgetting about her bracelet over the time span of that month. Once she got it back, she uses it, but not as much, as she has learned it's not the most important thing she has. Powers Mindfull has not only the power of mind reading, but she can essentially see the world from another dragons eyes. If she focus enough she can actually live life from their point of view, and shes getting good at it. It all comes from a bracelet she got at a young age, and she refuses to take it off. When she was given the bracelet, she was told that she couldn't break the bracelet herself, but anyone else could. It was an enchanted bracelet, and she was told if she ever took it off for longer then a month it wouldn't work for her. There are a few negatives to the power, such as headaches and making random enemies here and there. She tries to control her headaches, but they usually take over and she has to hop out of the dragons PoV. There are a few dragons, like her best friend Shadowhunter, where she can think freely but views through their eyes. Normally she takes the dragon shes viewing and has whatever personality they do. Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Shadow hunter the Nightwing)